Conventional cylinder type radial flux motors can operate with high speed and low torque. However, when the motor operates to drive a vehicle which needs high loading capability such as carrying heaviness, climbing a sloping surface, or start moving, the output torque can be enhanced only by increasing the input electrical power. If the high torque is required frequently, to maintain the operation with high input power consumes much electricity and shortens the range of the vehicles.